The Visit
by Tinni
Summary: Missing his captain terribly, Kira goes to visit Matsumoto but is Kira the only person who visited Matsumoto that night? *chapter 5 rewritten*
1. The Visit

**The Visit**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

* * *

"Oi, Kira!" called Renji, "Where are you off to?"

"Hey Abarai-kun," said Kira, pausing as Renji and Hisagi Shuhie walked up to him, "I am just taking some buns over to Matsumoto-san. I had these baked for the squad today and I made this batch myself. They should go well with sake, I hope she likes them."

"You have been spending a lot of time with her," commented Hisagi, his eyes narrowing somewhat in suspicion, "You and her are become real close, aren't you?"

Kira blinked and laughed slightly, "It's not like that Hisagi-san," he said, "I would never dream of touching her," _after all, she belongs to the Captain,_ Kira added to himself, "I know she's out of my league. I just feel really comfortable around her, that's all."

Renji put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You alright, Kira?"

"I am fine, Abarai-kun," Kira lied, "Just fine. Anyway, I better get going. I'll see you two later."

As they watched him walk away Renji commented, "Sometimes I think he's doing worse then Hinamori. After all, she bakes glasses shaped cookies sub-consciously. He made those fox shaped buns on purpose."

"Fox shaped buns?" wondered Hisagi, "What do you mean?"

"Those buns he was talking about," said Renji, "They were baked in the shape of a fox. I saw a number of squad three Shinigami staring at them with this sad and lost expression on their faces. Most of them were big fans of Ichimaru."

Hisagi shook his head, "I'll never understand the appeal of Ichimaru Gin. Never."

* * *

When Rangiku saw the buns she couldn't help but say, "Is this how you have seen Gin all these years?" she wondered, "A fox shaped bun, just waiting to be eaten."

"Ha?" said a confused Kira, "I don't understand, Matsumoto-san."

Rangiku giggled, "O Kira," she exclaimed, "Let's eat!" with that she savagely tore off the head of one of the fox buns, "That's for leaving me!" she said to the bun, "You stupid man!"

Kira smiled, "I am glad you like them, Matsumoto-san."

* * *

Hours later, Rangiku fell asleep with a sake bottle still dangling from her hands. Kira got up and took the bottle away before covering her up with a blanket. As he tucked the blanket around her he whispered, "I miss him, Matsumoto-san," he told her sleeping form, "I miss him so much it almost a physical pain. The men miss him too! He was so popular. Ninety percent of my men are still huge fans of the captain. I can never replace him. I don't want to replace him. I just wish..." he sighed, "I don't know... I... I sometimes wish that he would just walk in here. You know, come here to see you and then maybe... maybe I get to..." he trailed off.

"Get ta what, Izuru?" asked Gin.

Kira jumped, turning swiftly he came face to face with Ichimaru Gin. He was still wearing the black kimono of the shinigami but his haori was pure white and not that of a captain, "What..." he reached for his zanpakuto, only to realize he hadn't brought it, "Ba... Bakudo..." before he could complete the spell Ichimaru had grabbed him around the throat and squeezed enough to deprive his lungs of air and distract him completely from trying to cast the kido spell.

"None of that now, Izuru," he said softly, "I don' have much time and I would hate ta have ta fight ya," he let go.

Kira collapsed, gasping for breath. Gin knelt next to Rangiku and slowly caressed her face, "Gin..." she whispered in her sleep.

Gin's smile turned subtly genuine as he whispered, "I miss ya too, Rangiku," he planted a soft kiss on her cheeks as he slowly removed her pink scarf and stuffed it inside his sleeves.

"Why, Captain!" cried Kira, "Why did you do this?" he demanded.

"So many reason and none of 'em sound all that good out loud," replied Gin.

"You are never coming back are you," whispered Kira, "We are never going to be on the same side ever again!"

"O, ya never know," said Gin, "I might be a double cross'n, double crosser. I could be work'n secretly with Squad zero. I could stab Cap'n Aizen in the back ta save Rangiku or even ya."

"Wha..."

Gin laughed, "Don' get ya hopes up," he said, "But don' give up yer hopes either."

Kira pulled up his kneels and buried his head against them, "The Shinigami Men's association wanted us to design a phone for the modern male shinigami," he told Gin, "Something macho, something really masculine. So I made a silver phone with a three on the back with a fox shaped cover and..."

"Ya turned me in ta a phone?" asked Gin, utterly amused.

"When I think of macho and masculine, I think of you Captain," replied Kira, "Ichimaru Gin, the one silver man. What else could I design."

Gin laughed, "Ya do miss me, don' ya?" Kira nodded, "Ya'll get over it, Izuru. You'll be fine."

"No I won't," whispered Kira with certainty.

Gin sighed him, "Take care of yerself and take care of 'er," with that he planted a soft kiss on Kira's bowed head and then he was gone.

* * *

"Wake-up," Rangiku shook Kira awake, "The captain will be here any minute! Quick help me clean up!"

"Matsumoto-san...." whispered Kira, slowly getting up, his head pounding horribly, "How much did I have to drink last night?" he wondered. _Was that all a drunken hallucination? Was the captain really here? Or did I dream all that? _

"I don't know," replied Rangiku indifferently, "Now come on! Let's clean up and while you are at it, help me look for my scarf! I can't find it anywhere!"

* * *

**Author's note:** I recently managed to get my hands on the majority of the Colourful Bleach chapters and two of them really drove home exactly how much Kira misses his captain. So I thought I would write a little fanfic around those. I actually didn't know how to categorise this. The characters should really be Kira and Ichimaru. But I didn't want people to click on it thinking it was a Ichimaru x Kira Yaoi or something and then get disappointed. So I ended up putting down Rangiku and Ichimaru like all my other fics.

Anyway, for anyone who would like to read the colourful bleach chapters I based this fic on for themselves (including the bit about Hinamori baking glasses shaped cookies) I put them up here: http : // pics . livejournal . com / tinni / gallery / 0001yhet (don't forget to remove the spaces) I'll get around to putting all the Colourful Bleach chapters I have managed to gather from different places there one of these days.... but then most people don't seem to be as interested in them as me so... maybe not.

O I found the meaning of the name Ichimaru Gin at: http:// wiki. answers. com / Q /What_does_Gin_Ichimaru_mean


	2. Drinking gin, talking Gin

**The Visit**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

* * *

"I think I am going to ask her out," said Hisagi.

"Ask who out, Hisagi-san?" wondered Kira as he nursed a glass of gin. They were at one of the many restaurants that dotted Seireitei.

"Rangiku-san," said Hisagi, "Haven't you been listening? She's been really upset over Ichimaru. I mean they were suppose to be friends ever since their academy days. I always wanted to ask her out. This is as good a time as any. War is coming. A war in which I have to face my captain and she her old friend and classmate..."

"Lover," corrected Kira, as he looked away to hide his blush.

"What?" exclaimed Hisagi, a little stunned and not quite believing what he just heard.

"They were lovers, Hisagi-san," said Kira, "And they don't just go back to their academy days. They have known each other for most of their life."

**"**How do you know this?" demanded Hisagi, "I have never heard about them being lovers. I mean sure there were rumors but if the rumors are to be believed then I have been with Rangiku-san for ages as well!"

"I was his vice-captain," Kira pointed out, "While I am clearly a dense fool who didn't notice a lot of things, I did notice how they used to look at each other. I know she loves him and I thought he loved her too... but..." he sighed, "Whichever way Hisagi-san please don't approach her now. I don't think Matsumoto-san is ready for anyone else. Even if she does go with you now, it'll just be because she's on a massive rebound and there's a good chance you'll both end up getting hurt."

"Well if what you say is true then yeah I can't ask her out now," Hisagi sighed, "You sure about this Kira?"

"Yes, I am sure," replied Kira.

"I am sure you would know Kira but I always thought Ichimaru was gay," Hisagi informed him.

Kira blinked, "Wha... what? Why would you say that!"

"Well there has always been rumours about you and Ichimaru," said Hisagi tentatively.

Kira was stunned, "That's ridiculous! I mean, putting aside the fact that I have never even thought about being with a man, while I have always thought the Captain was an attractive man and walking personification of sex appeal and seduction, I have never thought of him like that! Not once! I mean, I wish I could be like him. Be that beautiful, that stunning and be able to hold the attention of someone like Matsumoto-san exclusively but... touch the captain... like that..." Kira looked scandalized and more then a little sick, "That's just sick! He's my captain for crying out loud!"

Hisagi couldn't help but laugh, "Kira, you just called him an attractive, beautiful and stunning man who is the personification of sex appeal and seduction. If you have been using those words to describe your captain, no wonder people have been wondering if you and Ichimaru got up to more then just paperwork in that shared office of yours."

Kira looked even more scandalized, "But we didn't!"

"I believe you," said Hisagi still laughing, "But you do seem to have a crush on the guy."

Kira shook his head, "It's not like that. At least it's not romantic. I did... no, unfortunately I still do love the captain. But it was never romantic and I wouldn't want it to be. It would ruin things. I am too submissive and way too devoted. A relationship between me and the captain of that nature would just end in pain and heartache for both of us. I would lose myself, Hisagi-san, if I was in a relationship with him. I don't think you can be happy in a relationship in which you don't have a strong sense of yourself and the Captain isn't the type to like someone like that as his partner. I mean, sure he loves manipulating people but if it's too easy then it isn't really fun for him," Kira buried his face in his hand, "Probably why he cast me aside," said Kira, "I was no longer fun for him to play with. So like a toy he has grown bored with, I was thrown away."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," commented Hisagi.

"Not really," said Kira, "At least not the part about me and the captain having a romantic relationship, that stuff I thought-up after you mentioned it," he assured Hisagi, "But about losing myself in a relationship because the person I am with commands too much of my submission and devotion... that came from my parents. My mother was just so... so... I don't know how to describe it. But she didn't have a single opinion of her own. If you asked her what her favorite colour was, she would turn to my father and ask him what her favorite colour was and if he wasn't in the room she would put off answering till she had, had a chance to ask him what her favorite colour was. I don't think even she knew if she was happy or unhappy. Such a question would be meaningless to her. She was the wife of Kira Kagekiyo and the wife of Kira Kagekiyo had no business being unhappy. It was no surprise she followed my father to the grave. She had no sense of self other then being his wife," Kira sighed again and closed his eyes in exhaustion, "I have no delusions about my personality and what I am like around the captain. No, the Captain and Matsumoto-san are a thousand times better for each other. They are both so strong, they don't lose themselves while they are together. Don't get me wrong, I don't think Matsumoto-san would take the captain's death well but I don't think it would be because she would have no sense of self without him. It would be more that without him, there would be a such a hole in her life that it would be impossible to fill. I hope that makes sense and you see the difference."

"I understand," replied Hisagi, "Well some of it anyway. I mean, I thought I would understand what you and Hinamori would feel because I lost my captain too but the more time I spend with you Kira, the more I understand that I have no freaking clue how you feel and I probably have no clue how Hinamori feels either. Our relationships with our respective captains were so startlingly different. Captain Tosen was a mentor to me. A wise teacher but while he taught me a lot, we didn't exactly share our hopes and dreams. I would have no clue about his personal life. I only knew about his friend's grave because he visited it quite often. I don't even know what her name was. Neither does Captain Komamura and he and Tosen were friends for a long time. I mean, the only reason he knew how I got my scars was because I was affiliated with squad nine when I got them! You and Ichimaru on the other hand seems to have had a more personal relationship."

"It wasn't consistent," Kira informed him, "But every now and then I would catch the Captain in an odd mood and he would just talk. It was usually at night, I would walk out in to the garden and find the captain just sitting and staring at the stars and the moon, if it was up. Most of the time he called me over to him, sometimes I had the nerve to go over and offer my company. He always accepted and we usually ended up talking about things. Mostly our childhoods. Almost all his stories had Matsumoto-san in them and most of the time he went to her instead of the returning to his room when we were done talking. I thought he loved her, but maybe he didn't. Maybe it was all an illusion, a lie made up by my mind. Just like his visit."

Hisagi blinked, "His visit? What the hell do you mean?"

"The other day, when I was visiting Matsumoto-san," said Kira, "After she fell asleep I thought the Captain came to visit her. I tried to stop him, I couldn't of course. I thought I saw him caress Matsumoto-san and take her pink scarf. We talked a little, him and me. I told him about how I turned him into a phone for Shinigami Men's Association. He asked me if I really missed him that much. Then told me I would be fine and," Kira ran a hand through his hair, "Kissed me softly on the head before leaving. It felt so real! But I woke up the next morning with a massive headache, I don't know how much I had to drink but I must have drank a lot. At first, at first I almost fooled myself into thinking that the captain really had come because Matsumoto-san couldn't find her scarf but..." Kira sighed, "Later that day I saw her with her scarf and realized that it must have all been a drunken illusion. I must have noticed at some...." before he could complete his sentence he found himself hauled-up and pushed against the nearest wall by Soifon.

"What did you say?" asked Soifon, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Wha... what... Captain Soifon you are hurting me!" cried Kira.

"Rangiku did lose her scarf," Ise Nanao, who stood behind Soifon, informed him, "She couldn't find it anywhere. So we made some time in the morning to go shopping to buy a new one."

"Which means," said Soifon, "That traitorous snake really did sneak into Seireitei," she effortlessly tossed Kira at Nanao's feet, "Ise I am going to go inform the Captain-commander and then go beat up my Onmitsukido captains for allowing this breach of security. Arrest Kira and throw him in the squad eight holding cells pending investigation. Hisagi, assist Vice-captain Ise and secure Vice-captain Kira's zanpakuto."

"What!" cried Hisagi, "Kira did try to stop him and he was drunk..."

"Are you questioning my orders, Vice-captain?" demanded Soifon, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Hisagi back peddled, "No ma'am... it's just that..."

"Then shut-up and do as you're told. You might be the acting captain of the Ninth but till you have achieved Bankai you and I will not be equals. So go!" Soifon ordered.

"Yes ma'am," replied Hisagi stung to his core at her declaration, approaching Kira he whispered, "I am sorry, Kira."

But Kira just had a deliriously happy look on his face, "He came," he whispered, "He really did come. It wasn't an illusion. It was all real."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well I wasn't going to have a chapter 2 for this fic but I sort of felt like writing this and didn't feel like clogging up category space by making a new fic so I decided to write things so this turned into chapter 2. I mean, this is such an unpopular fic that it's not exactly going to ruin things by having an extra chapter.


	3. Hold me closer

**The Visit**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

* * *

She was shunpoing down the dirt road, heading towards the shack they used to share. She didn't know for sure he was there but she couldn't think of any other place he could be. As the little shack came into view, so did he.

"Gin!" she screamed as she ran up to him, "I finally caught up to you, Gin. How far do you intend to go?" she wondered, "You're a Captain now, so you can't keep doing everything on a whim like that."

Gin smiling expression did not change, "Rangiku, want ta play tag?"

"Huh?" she was stunned at his childishness, "What are you saying? We need to get back to Seireitei..."

"I'll run, and ya chase me. Let's go!" he said before taking off.

"Hey, wait!" she called but he was gone and she could do nothing but chase after him.

They ran down the down the paths that they used to tread every day, seeking food, playing tag. They could have been back being children once again, if she didn't find herself staring at the big kanji three on the back of his captain's haori, if her Vice-captain's insignia didn't slap against her legs as she ran, "Growl Haineku!" she called and sent the ash to block his path. He paused only a second in his steps, but that was enough for her to grab a hold of his arm, "Caught you," she cried, panting heavily.

He turned to her and flashed her an amused glance from his vivid blue eyes, "Ya sure did," his smile got larger, "Not bad, Rangiku."

"Okay, that's enough. Now come on back to the Seireitei," she said to him. Playtime was over, they both had duties to attend.

Gin wasn't really listening, "But, if ya, don' hold on tight, I'll run away... like this!" he tore his arm from her grasp and next moment he was standing far away from her.

"Huh?! No fair, Gin!" she cried and once again she felt like the little girl who couldn't keep up with her much faster companion.

Even though the smile was still in place, his expression turned subtly serious, "Rangiku, next time hold me closer so I won' get away!" a burst of shunpo and he was gone.

Leaving her all alone, "Gin..." she found herself whispering.

* * *

_Gin..._, the name still echoed in her head as she awoke.

"So you are finally awake," said Hitsugaya, "Well get started on your paperwork! I want that pile gone by the end of the day."

She nodded and without further comment, picked up the first of the paperwork.

This was so unlike her that Hitsugaya couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just had a very strange dream," she whispered.

_Rangiku, next time hold me closer so I won't get away! _Gin's words echoed in her head. Her face took on a sad cast as she thought, _What would have happened, Gin, if I had held on? Would you have taken me to Heuco Mundo with you? Or would Aizen have called off the Negacion from us? Or would you have simply thrown me down when you stood on the hand of the Menos Grande as they raised the three of you to Heuco Mundo? Would you really not have gotten away, Gin, had I held you closer?_

* * *

"In light of the fact that you were drunk and couldn't tell if the incident was real or not, as well as the fact that you did not have your zanpakuto so couldn't have done anything even if the incident was real, the Captain-commander has decided not to pursue this matter further in relation to you," Nanao informed Kira as she let him out of the squad eight holding cells, "However, the Captain-commander has ordered that any further suspicious behavior be reported to Captain Soi Fon and any suspected mental delusions to Captain Unohana. Take your three day imprisonment as punishment for not reporting the incident to the proper captains."

"Suspected mental delusions..." whispered Kira, "So does that mean that you have no found any concrete evidence that the Captain was here?"

"The Captain-commander has ordered Vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru to investigate. She is an expert in infiltration," replied Nanao, "That is all that I know. Incidentally, the rumor surrounding you imprisonment is that you were arrested by Captain Soi Fon while engaging in drunken and disorderly conduct in the presence of myself and Hisagi Shuhie. The only people who know the truth of the matter are the four of us, the Captain-commander,Vice-captain Kusajishi and Captain Byakuya, who is assisting the Vice-captain in her investigation. Even Captain Zaraki doesn't know the truth, as such I suggest you do nothing to rectify the rumor. After all, the rumors are more flattering then the truth."

Kira nodded, "Perhaps you are right," he said with a gloomy, depressed look on his face, "After all, I wouldn't want it getting around that I miss the captain so much that not only have I been chugging gin back like there is no tomorrow but said gin has been making me hallucinate about Captain Ichimaru Gin."

* * *

**Author's note:** If you are wondering why this story status just changed from complete to incomplete and why I am writing this into a bigger story... blame Illegitimi! How could I not write more after that review. Also the entire dialog between Gin and Rangiku came from the game _**Bleach: Dark Souls**_. Basically there is a mission in the story mode where you are Rangiku and your objective is to "capture Gin". She is in fact reminiscing about Gin and once she is done reminiscing she says (since Dark Souls is set in the week that Ichigo and co spent in Soul Society after Aizen's betrayal was revealed) "He got away again. Next time I catch him, though, I'll... Yeah, right... this is ridiculous." I must say that, that is the single saddest line I have ever read Rangiku say about Gin because it implies that she's given up hope of catching him and holding him close so he doesn't get away again. Don't know who wrote the lines for the game, but if it was the man aka Kubo Tite himself... it doesn't bode well for Gin and Rangiku.

Lastly, Yachiru being an expert at infiltration was revealed by Kubo Tite according to bleach wiki http:// bleach . wikia . com/ wiki / Yachiru_Kusajishi but I am not sure where he revealed it. Certain in the Omakes you see that Yachiru is an expert at infiltration given how she manages to mess up Byakuya's house with all those tunnels. I would so love to see her fight in the manga!


	4. Perfect Hypnosis

**The Visit**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

* * *

As far as Byakuya could make out, Yachiru wasn't doing anything other then randomly running around the grounds of Squad five. Upon her assignment being explained she had immediately set off towards Squad five. Byakuya didn't have to ask her to know her reasoning. Aizen Souske had always been a member of Squad five, including being the vice-captain of the squad. If there was a hidden passage that could allow the three traitors access into Seireitei, then the entrance to it would be somewhere here. But where and how was it hidden, most importantly how was Yachiru going to find it just by running around randomly? But was it random? Byakuya looked closer; while her pattern of running was somewhat random, she did seem to be passing one section of the building wall more often then others. However, Byakuya couldn't see why that wall would be of any interest. It was merely a thin dividing wall that separated the courtyard from a room Aizen often used for calligraphy sessions. As a fellow member of the calligraphy society, Byakuya had spent many hours in that room. Aizen always made a point of inviting some of his more gifted students from his calligraphy class in the Shinigami Academy. If Byakuya hadn't witness first hand the betrayal of Aizen Souske, he would have had a hard time believing the former captain of squad five was a traitor, just like most of his students didn't believe what they heard, only acknowledging that Aizen had disappeared.

Busy with his thoughts he didn't notice what Yachiru was up to till the last second. Standing on the far-end of the court yard, she lined herself up with the wall and then ran straight towards it, yelling "Weeeee!!!!"

Byakuya expected her to either crash through the wall or crash into the wall, she did neither. She went into the wall and disappeared. One flash step and he was before the wall. It looked and felt solid like it should, but then where was Yachiru. Byakuya had only moments to react as Yachiru ran back out of the wall. Deftly he caught her, causing her to say in delight, "Yay! Bya-kun caught me! Yay!"

"What's going on?" wondered a throughly confused Byakuya.

For a second Yachiru was serious, "Perfect Hypnosis," she replied, then she smiled a big broad smile, "But it's not really perfect. Re-chan could tell that there was something wrong with Aizen's corpse and I could tell that wall wasn't quite right. But I don't know how it works though. I went through it and I ended up in a cave, way, way, way outside of Seireitei!"

"Hmm... hold on a moment," said Byakuya, "Let me see what I can do. It doesn't matter what he calls it, his abilities are still kido based and I am yet to encounter a kido spell I can't undo."

It took him better part of an hour to undo the illusion but when he finally succeeded, he uncovered a portal-like doorway that led to an unidentified cave, "A manipulation of the Kūkanten'i spell," said Byakuya mostly to himself.

"Kukantin?" wondered Yachiru.

"Kūkanten'i," corrected Byakuya, "It is a forbidden spell that allows spatial displacement. I am stunned that Aizen knew how to perform this spell. The incantation for this is passed down orally from Kido corp captain to Kido corp captain. About a hundred years ago now, the Kido Corp lost both its Captain and Vice-captain overnight. As a result, I believe that this spell, along with several other forbidden spells are now lost and unknown even to the Kido Corp," explained Byakuya.

"Well maybe these spells weren't always forbidden, so maybe it was written down somewhere," offered Yachiru, "Maybe Aizen found someone to teach them to him. I mean, we don't know much about him."

"No, no we don't," agreed Byakuya, "Let's go through and see what's on the other side."

* * *

"When we investigated the cave," Byakuya was explaining to his fellow captains in a meeting hours later, "We discovered traces of reitsu from both Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname. However, it is impossible to tell how old the traces are. The cave also contained some hollows of inconsequential power that we easily dispatched. However, the hollows did have the ability to conceal their reitsu. From the words spoken by Aizen and as repeated to me by both Renji and Rukia, Aizen was conducted experiments on hollows that enabled them to conceal their reitsu, I conjecture that he either kept some of those hollows in that cave as guards or he used that cave for experimentation, perhaps both."

"Where was this cave located," wondered Ukitake, "Was it anywhere near Seireitei?"

"It is the cave that was the lair of Metastacia," replied Byakuya.

"What!" exclaimed Kyoraku, "The hollow that killed Shiba Kaien?"

"Yes," replied Byakuya, "Once again, from the report of Aizen's words made by Renji and Rukia, it would seem that Metastacia was also an experiment of Aizen Souske. So it is no surprise that, that cave was his lair."

"But this is impossible," cried Ukitake, "We searched that cave throughly after Kaien's death! We found nothing."

"That is because that cave is filled with passages locked by ordinary kido barriers and hidden with Aizen's zanpakuto's perfect hypnosis. Vice-captain Kusajishi ample talents at infiltration allow her to see through the hypnosis enough to be able to locate the passages. But I do not believe we have uncovered even half of the secrets of the cave. Which is why I asked the Vice-captain to continue her investigation while I make my report. She has asked Ise Nanao to assist her. Vice-captain Ise being an expert in Kido is able to undo Aizen's hypnosis once it is pointed out to her, not to mention the kido barriers he put up to seal certain passages," Byakuya explained.

"Hmm... your report fills me with great concern," replied Captain-commander Yamamoto, "Aside from the fact that it would seem that there is a good chance that Ichimaru Gin may well have re-entered Seireitei, although Kira Izuru is hardly a reliable witness and the disappearance of Matsumoto Rangiku's scarf is not nearly proof enough, what concerns me most is that Aizen's perfect hypnosis seems to last forever. As such we may never know the truth of things till he is dead and his Zanpakuto destroyed. Then and only then will we be able to uncover all that he has hidden from us. But I fear that the lingering effects of his hypnosis might just make it that much harder for us to defeat him," changing his tone, he promptly added, "But we must and will find a way to defeat him, for that is what we are here for. Which brings me to my next order of business, I plan to deploy a small team to Karakura town to work with the substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo..."

* * *

"I need to get out of here," commented Rangiku.

"And why is that?" wondered Nanao, she had just finished up with Yachiru and had come to spend what remained of the evening with Rangiku.

"I nearly kissed Shuhie the other day," cried Rangiku, "I drank so much that I couldn't tell up from down anymore and Shuhie was there and I just... I found myself leaning towards him and..." she broke off.

"I take it you remembered that snake in due course and couldn't bring yourself to do it," said Nanao in an utterly bored voice.

"Kira was there too," replied Rangiku, "As I felt myself move forward he just whispered 'Matsumoto-san', which brought my attention to him and... he gave me such a look! It just screamed what the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you belong to my captain?" she said, "It made me want to scream! I just wanted to yell at him and tell him that his damned Captain had abandoned me and so I was free to kiss who ever I damn well wanted to and take them into my bed too!"

"But of course you are not," Nanao said again, in that same bored tone, "I rather doubt you would have done anything except hurt yourself had you actually ended up kissing Hisagi-san. It would have just been like last time."

"I told you never to bring that up again," said Rangiku angrily, "I told you to forget about it."

"Forget about it? How could I forget something like that!" cried Nanao, "You were absolutely hysterical! And you didn't even do anything wrong. You were drunk and that git was the one who was trying to take advantage of you! Had I and Ichimaru not come in when we did, it would have been rape! We could both hear your screams of no and saw how badly you were struggling and you still made Haineku's ash fall on you and cut yourself with it. Why?"

"Didn't you see the look he was giving me, Nanao?" demanded Rangiku, "I mean, the moment the door was thrown open and you two rushed in, I was so happy. But then you were the one who pulled him off me and threw him out the door with promises of retribution. Gin just stood there, looking at me and I knew what was going through his head. Even though he didn't say anything I knew what he was thinking. Why was he in your room Rangiku? Why did you leave whichever bar you were in with him? Why were you not with Nanao like you should have been? What did you get up to while I was away on mission in the living world?" Rangiku sobbed at the memory, "Cutting myself then and there, in front of him was the only way I could think of to convince him that I didn't want it and I only belonged to him. That I was happy he had come to visit me straight after returning to Soul society, that I was glad you had returned to check on me. I was glad that you two had interrupted that git."

"Are you happy Kira-san interrupted you?" wondered Nanao.

Silence, "Yes," admitted Rangiku, "You were right, I would have ended up in my room, cutting myself as atonement for even kissing him. Even though it would be a pointless action this time around because there is no Gin anymore to hold me afterward, to heal me and kiss me, letting me know that he wasn't angry anymore, that he wasn't jealous, that he believed me when I said I didn't mean for it to happen. But Gin probably doesn't even care what I do anymore."

Nanao sighed, "You are right, you need to get out of here. Maybe you can get sent on a mission or something."

"Maybe," said Rangiku, "I'll keep my ears open for news of one."

After awhile Nanao asked, "Whatever happened to that git? Did you report him? I can't remember."

"Officially he died the very next day during in a tragic accident during a routine training session," replied Matsumoto.

"Unofficially?" asked Nanao, but she could make a fair guess at what happened.

"He was 'training' against Vice-captain Ichimaru Gin of Squad five when he died," and that was explanation enough.

* * *

Kira sighed, as memories of the other night flooded his tired and worn mind. That had been painful to watch. Matsumoto had been so very drunk and Hisagi too. Hisagi hadn't even realized his dreams of being kissed my Matsumoto Rangiku had come that close to fruition and would have come to fruition had Kira not been there. But what else was Kira to do. He knew Matsumoto would regret it had she gone through with the action. Beside the captain, the captain had come to... something caught his eyes, no... it couldn't be!

Tucked in a corner of his shelf, almost hidden from view was a pink scarf! Matsumoto's pink scarf! Was it then after all he who had taken it? Did he subconciously take the scarf as he imagined the visit from his captain? He hadn't heard about Yachiru finding anything. Maybe that was because there was nothing to find. He had imagined it all! Slowly he pulled the scarf out and tossed it on the ground. Tomorrow he would take it back to Matsumoto and apologize to her for taking it, even if it was subconciously. He shouldn't have stopped Matsumot from kissing Hisagi, he shouldn't have stopped Hisagi from asking Matsumoto out. His captain didn't care and maybe Matsumoto and Hisagi would be happy if they got together.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hmm.... both the hit count and the review count for this fic is going up. Which kind of concerns me because I can't help but feel that people are going to be disappointed with this fic. I mean, so far I have been using this fic as a dumping ground for all the ideas I wanted to explore given what I found around the place. I mean, ever since I did that mission in **Bleach: Dark Souls**, I have wanted to share it in the form of a fic just because it was so sweet and so sad. But it's not really much of fic on its own, which is why I turned it into chapter 3 for this fic after I decided I was going to make this a little longer. It doesn't really add to the plot of the story and in all honesty the plot of this story is quite thin.

Chapter 1 and 2 have really been all about Kira and his relationship with Ichimaru. Which is very interesting and totally different from the relationship between Hisagi and Tosen and Hinamori and Aizen (not to mention every other captain-lieutenant relationship). I mean, while Hisagi's first reaction to Isane's message about the true traitors was "No way, the Captain betrayed us?!" but the next time we see him he is holding a blade to Tosen's throat. A clear indication that Hisagi's personal loyalty always belonged to the Gotei 13 and not to Tosen as such. Not trying to belittle his loss or his feelings at being betrayed by his captain or anything. Just saying that I think Hisagi's relationship with Tosen was not very different from the general relationship between Vice-captain and captain. On the other hand Kira's first words after Isane's announcement was "But he told me he wouldn't hurt Hinamori." Indicating he probably had a good inkling Ichimaru was up to no good but did what he was told anyway. Kira did have a weird zombiesh look on his face as he fought Matsumoto, prompting her to wonder what Gin had done to Kira. I don't think Gin did anything to Kira except give the order to distract Matsumoto and Hitsugaya, and buy him sometime alone with Hinamori. As I said in chapter 1, after reading the colourful bleach chapters I did get the strong impression that Kira was missing Ichimaru the man, despite knowing full well what Ichimaru is. By the same token, Gin does seem to be genuinely happy that Kira isn't wallowing in his misery as indicated by his comment to Tosen during the Fake Karakura town arc. I do think that Kira probably harbor deep affection for Ichimaru, but not a physical attraction, more... idol worship... although it's still not the right phrase... I just think he really, really likes his captain or at least what his captain symbolizes, which is what I ended up exploring in chapter 2 and to a lesser degree in chapter 1. Anyway, point is that I do think that Kira and Ichimaru did probably have a more personal relationship then most of the other captains do with their vice-captains.

Anyway, once again the colourful bleach chapters I have been refering to can be found here: http:// pics. livejourna / tinni/ gallery/ 0001yhet Sorry for the long Author's note. Just had to get a few things off my chest. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the one chapter that remains.


	5. The lie that is beneath Ichimaru Gin

**The Visit**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

* * *

"I am part of the Squad 11 too you know!" screamed Yumichka, "I don't see why I can't come along too!"

"But I am not sure how many fighters the Captain-commander will allow me!" protested Renji.

"The more the merrier!" stated Yumichka.

"What's the big commotion?" demanded Matsumoto entering the room, "I came to drop off some papers to Captain Zaraki, make sure he signs them Yumichka!"

"See!" cried Yumichka, "I am sick of being the paper pusher of this squad! You would think that I can't fight or something! I am coming with you guys whether you like it or not!"

"Where are you guys going?" wondered Matsumoto.

"The Captain-commander wants to send a small group of fighters to Karakura Town to work with Ichigo," said Renji, "So far it's Rukia and myself. I was asked to pick fighters below captain rank and so I asked Ikkaku-san and..."

"And I am coming too!" repeated Yumichka, "My inclusion is no longer up for debate!"

Renji sighed, "Fine, fine, you can come to Yumichka-san."

"Hmm... this sounds interesting," said Matsumoto, "I have been thinking that I have been cooped up in Seireitei too long! I'll come too!"

"Hah! But you can't!" cried Renji, "I was asked to pick fighters below captain rank and you are a vice-captain. We can't have two vice-captain in the team!"

"Sure we can!" said Matsumoto, "I mean if you are worried about the chain of command, it's pretty obvious that I am in-charge since I have seniority as a Vice-captain over you."

Ikkaku gave Renji a questioning look, "You weren't expecting me to take orders from you were you?"

"I... I..." Renji didn't know how to answer that, finally he forced out, "I think I am going to ask Captain Kuchiki to come along as leader! If we are going to have two vice-captains, one third seat and one fifth seat, who is actually the forth seat but has issues with the number four, then I think we need a captain to lead this thing."

"Great! I'll ask Captain Hitsugaya to lead then!" said Matsumoto.

"But Captain Kuchiki..." started Renji.

"Wouldn't do it," replied Matsumoto, "And I rather doubt you would be able to convince him to do it. No, just leave everything to me and start packing!"

* * *

**_The 13 Protection Divisions Recruitment Fair_**

_You gentlemen are the shinigami recruits who are the future of the 13 Protection Divisions, and the captains and lieutenants of those divisions have written honest messages to all of you! From here on in, I expect you will give plenty of thought to your decision...... on which division you want to be assigned to! _

**_The 3rd Division_**

**_Ichimaru Gin_**_  
*No reply, as his whereabouts are unknown._

**_Kira Izuru_**_  
1. What kind of individuals are you seeking?  
People who don't lie._

2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?  
I wonder. Lately I've been alone a lot, so....

3. What do you require of new recruits?  
That they not lie.

4. Some words for the shinigami recruits.  
Even if you come, Captain Ichimaru won't be here.

**_Frank talk!! with the 6th division lieutenant, Abarai Renji_**_  
Since that incident, Kira's seemed pretty down. Well, it's pretty hopeless... Hey, any of you guys who'd think, "Anything's fine! I just want to be helpful to Lieutenant Kira!" -- join here!!  
Good luck, Kira!!!_

Kira read and reread the recruitment fair brochure section concerning his own division. A numb feeling had permeated his being. There was just something about seeing it in cold black and white print. It hadn't occurred to him while he had been writing his responses, but reading it now... reading along with Renji's comment... he would cry if shedding tears didn't feel like a betrayal of his captain.  


* * *

It was late in the afternoon before Kira found the time to visit Matsumoto. When he got to her office he found her wearing a big smile and humming to herself, "Kira!" she cried in delight as soon as she saw him, "Guess what! I am going to the living world on a mission! It's going to be so much fun!"

"I am glad you got the chance to go, Matsumoto-san," said Kira quietly, managing a smile, "You seem happier then you have been for days."

"Thanks!" said Matsumoto, then her expression changed subtly sad as she added, "And thanks also for stopping me the other night. I... I wasn't myself and I would have hated myself later if I had gone ahead with what I was about to do."

Kira could think of nothing to say to that, so instead he decided to tackle the issue that had brought him here today, "Matsumoto-san, I found your scarf," he brought out the scarf and offered it to her.

"That's not mine," replied Matsumoto.

Kira blinked, "Wha... what? Are you sure?"

"Of course," replied Matsumoto, a little confused as to why Kira would think she wouldn't recognise her own scarf, "It's several shades too light, it looks like it's satin not silk and my scarf had my name on it. Where did you find it anyway?"

Kira was about to tell her everything when it occurred to him that it wasn't a good idea. The explanation was long and awkward and besides which, if the captain wanted her to know he had come to see her then he would have woken her up, "I found it just lying around," he replied, it wasn't a lie exactly, "And thought it might be yours given it was pink. But clearly I have not been paying enough attention to _your_ scarf."

Rangiku laughed, "Don't worry, most men don't. I think only Gin would be able to pick out my scarf from among a thousand scarves of a similar hue."

"He would, wouldn't he," said Kira, feeling himself getting irrationally happy.

Rangiku smiled and nodded, "Anyway, thanks for bringing the scarf to me. You better turn it into Seireitei lost and found, the owner of it might be looking for it!"

Kira nodded and left her to her preparations. As he walked aimlessly down the streets of Seireitei, just being happy to be in the moment he saw Soifon and Kuchiki Byakuya talking. Well, he had been ordered to report any suspicious behaviours to Soifon. At his approach the two captains broke off their conversation and turned to him, "What do you want?" demanded Soifon.

"Forgive my interruption," said Kira with a respectful bow, "But I was told to report any suspicious behaviour to you Captain Soifon."

"What happened? You see Ichimaru again?" wondered Soifon, unable to keep the mockery from her voice.

"No," said Kira, "But I did find this in my room," he said as he held out the scarf, "I thought it was Vice-captain Matsumoto's missing scarf but she says that it isn't. She said with the was the wrong colour, the wrong material and it doesn't have her name on it. I do not know how it ended up in my room but it is all very suspicious."

"So it is," said Byakuya as he took the scarf. After a moment's concentration he said, "Nothing."

"Noting?" repeated Soifon.

"Yes, which in itself is suspicious," replied Byakuya, "The only reitsu signature of this scarf belongs to Kira Izuru. As I am certain Vice-captain Kira does not wear pink scarves or at least he wouldn't bring one of his own pink scarves to us claiming it mysteriously appeared in his room, I must conclude that this was planted in Kira's room to toy with his head."

"Feh, sounds like something Ichimaru would do," Soifon pointed out.

"That's not true!" protested Kira, "I mean... I mean... the captain has lied. Lied about so many things. Lied so much that I can't trust anything. Not even my own senses. But that's just the thing about the Captain's lies. They are hard to pick-up. But this, this is not one of the captain's lies. He would have done a better job. He would have planted an exact replica of the Matsumoto-san's scarf in my room. Done such a great job that even Matsumoto-san would have been confused. He would have done things in a manner that messed with the mind of... of everybody he could! He wouldn't, he wouldn't associate himself with such an obvious lie. That would be beneath him."

"Then what is your explanation for this?" demanded Soifon.

"I have none," said Kira, "And I find I do not care either. I was told to report suspicious events to you, Captain Soifon, I have. If you have no more questions for me. Please excuse me, I would like to return to my own division," With that Kira turned back towards squad three, feeling happier then he had in days, if not weeks.

_Captain_, he found himself thinking, _I don't know why you have done what you have done and I hate the fact that we are on opposite sides. But I will do my best in the upcoming battles, if only to show the world that you have trained me well and I'll do exactly what you told me to do. I won't get my hopes up but I won't give up my hopes either. Who knows, perhaps you will return to were you belong. On the side of the Gotei 13, with me and Matsumoto-san..._

* * *

**Author's note:** If you are wondering what's going on, I was not happy with the chapter 5 of this fic and since it continued to bother me I decided to rewrite it. For a long time I couldn't decide how to do it exactly. Then I found the translations for the Bleach official Bootleg (http:// kay-willow . livejournal . com / 227062 . html) recruitment section and I just hand to rewrite the chapter in reference to that. Thanks for reading and reviews appreciated as always!


End file.
